Remember When I Loved You
by PuppetPainter
Summary: ABO (Alpha Beta Omega) Universe. The story mainly revolves around Thor and Loki (Thorki), with side parings like Ironshield, Spideypool, etc... Now that Odin is dead and Loki is going around causing mischief again, Thor finds that ruling Asgard is going to be a lot more pain than he thought. And that Jane dumped him isn't helping either. And then the story moves on... Avengers!
1. Prologue

It took him a while, but Loki finally realized that the world couldn't accept a monster like him.

No.

He had to disappear.

To where, he had no idea. But he had to go somewhere else that wasn't Asgard, Earth, or someplace where the Avengers would be able to get into contact with him. After trying to prove to the world that he was good, that he was able to rule just like Thor, and failing miserably multiple times, Loki learned that this world wasn't made for him.

Well… _these_ worlds.

Of course, he decided that it would just have to wait a while before he could take that course of action, as the golden cell barrier wasn't going to go down in any time soon. He'd have to manage to cause a disturbance during Thor's crowning ceremony…perhaps even go into disguise and sneak out somehow. Then maybe he'll force the new guy that Heimdall is trying to train into letting him on the Bifrost, and after that he could get out of this place.

Yes.

He'd been to plenty of planets during his exile…he'd find one of them and figure something out then.

The only thing that could possibly hinder him now would be his oncoming heat…because as an Omega, he'd been enduring them since he was 18 years old, and each year it has been getting worse. The controlling process had been fine so far, but ever since he ran out of control meds, the schedule had been a little messed up. But it was end of the month, and as messed up as the schedule could be, it couldn't be forwarded by a whole two weeks…

Could it?


	2. Chapter I

Possibly the worst thing about the entire situation was the fact that Loki was drunk. Drunk _and_ jealous. He was bad the normal way he was (no pun intended), and now that he was almost unconscious of what he was doing and where he was, it made the whole matter even worse than it was before.

He remembered something along the lines of escaping his cell by making himself become all blue skin and red eyes, as if he had choked himself to death or something. Of course, that was only his Frost Giant form, but the guards didn't know that. They had brought him out of the cell, and right after that, Loki had knocked both guards on the head and escaped. He noticed that there were no people on the streets, and then he reminded himself that it was Thor's crowning day, and that he should go in and have some "fun". So then he'd transformed himself into a commoner…and he couldn't remember much after that.

All that he knew now was that he was getting really hot.

 _Really_ hot.

Hot enough for him to stop thinking about much. Which meant that his disguise was going to wear off very soon, once he lost conscious…

He had to get out of here.

But the way that Thor was holding Jane in his arms and laughing, showing her off to his good friends…he didn't like that.

 _One bit_.

 _At all_.

Loki considered walking over and punching Thor in the face and laughing, but that would definitely get him locked up again.

He probably hated that cell more than he did the fact Thor was holding another girl in his chest with her smothering her gigantic breasts all into his skin. Or perhaps they were on the same level…nope. He definitely hated the girl more than he did the cell.

Loki decided he was going to go over there and swing something in Thor's face.

He took up his goblet and marched straight over to the group of gods (and one mortal). Maybe though, the swinging part could be improvised a bit.

And he poured the drink down Thor's metal suit.

And then he smashed the golden cup on Thor's head.

"You are _the worst_ ," Loki grumbled. He could feel his cheeks heating up even more when hundreds of eyes, perhaps even thousands, turned over to glare at him. He tossed his head up, aware that his disguise had finally worn off.

Loki felt his usual ebony hair cascade down around his shoulders, the gold, black, and emerald garments creating a threatening presence. He trained his two green eyes onto Jane's face, the awe and terror on it increasing when she saw the eyes on her. His gold helmet reflected the dim hall's lights.

"I am Loki, brother of Thor," Loki whispered, but the echo was loud enough for all to hear. "I don't know who you are, but I want you dead."

And then the girl screamed, very unceremoniously, and ridiculously loud.

This kind of woman appealed his brother? What a dimwit!

"Loki!" Thor screamed, dropping Jane onto the couch. He clutched Loki's left wrist, and Loki gritted his teeth as he felt his bones begin to move out of place.

"What is it, brother?" Loki asked. He was now slowly starting to feel dizzy. His body felt like a burning furnace.

"Come with me."

Thor was originally going to escort Loki back to his cell, but he sensed that something was happening to Loki. And he knew _very_ well what the "something" was. His brother had reached his darn heat! How was he not aware of it?

Thor dragged Loki out of the hall. The other screamed senseless words and cussed like crazy.

Oh yeah.

He was totally losing it.

Thor dumped Loki into his old bedroom. After that, he barked orders to guards that he knew would be listening for more blankets and pillows.

This night was _not_ going to end well.

Y **eah! I'm back! Feel free to PM me or review this new story. I just got into the Marvel kingdom (although I still love Halbarry more than anything. Totally...okay, maybe it can be rivaled) Favorite and follow! Thanks to the people that have! This one is not going to be as crappy as the Hetalia one...**

 **P.S. Loki is the** ** _best_** **villain ever designed in history.**

 **PuppetPainter**


	3. Chapter II

"What do you mean?" Tony snapped. He swerved around, knocking his $1000 coffee machine to the ground, where it shattered to pieces. Steve stared at the broken thing, whereas Tony seemed not to have even noticed it was there.

"What I literally said, Tony," Steve replied. "Loki escaped out of his cell, and somehow ended up with Thor in bed. It's all over the S.H.I.E.L.D network. Technically, they aren't allowed to track Thor, but yesterday people were celebrating Thor's crowning, and they tracked Banner, who was there as the Hulk."

"Are you serious?" Tony demanded. He walked over the Steve, who sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

"Yeah."

"Brilliant. And what else were you going to say?"

Steve sighed. The next bit of the news had made him slip…the matter would _definitely_ be worse with Tony.

"Thor contacted me today morning. He said that Loki had escaped out of his room, and that there was a stolen spaceship from Asgard. They tracked the ship and found that it was heading towards Earth. So yes, Loki has returned once again…to Earth. And Thor commented that…that Loki is in heat."

"What? The damn bastard? Has he no fu—"

"Language, Tony!" Steve called. He heard an impressive crash, and watched as Tony's metal fist broke through the window and made a grand entrance into the room.

"That's it. Rogers, I'm going to go find the little twerp."

"Tony! That window costed $500, and it's Christmas! The repair people aren't going to be coming around today!" Pepper called from somewhere below. It was obvious that the fist had made quite some racket below as well, then.

Tony flew out of the room, cussing and groaning something along the lines of, "Watch _my_ language?"

"Great," Steve mumbled.

He heard Pepper walk up the stairs pretty clearly. Maybe the fact that her heels were super loud when they made contact with the marble was reason why. The first thing Pepper said when she came into the room was, "Steve, maybe saying something else other than 'Watch you language' would've helped a lot more. Anyways, I've got some news for you."

"Are there any bad ones?" he asked.

"Um…yeah," she replied.

"Great. Alright, what is it?"

"I have received news that a villain has begun spreading a certain type of virus around the world in the water system that causes all Omegas to reach their heat early. Not only that, but the Alphas also now have a problem of controlling themselves when they sense the smell of an omega in heat. Rapes are spreading across the world rapidly, and suicide rates have gone up."

"Good news?"

"We have the location of Loki narrowed down to Manhattan."

"Again? He went there last time too!" Steve remarked exasperatedly. He couldn't believe that so many things were going downhill…

"I remember that," Pepper agreed, a slight smile forming on her face. "Oh, and, Thor has decided to come down and take a visit to Earth as well."

"Alright, thanks, Pepper. Not everything's going pretty well, huh? So, I need to ask you to do two things. Can you possibly find a way to make a medicine for this virus, and can you also make a filter system that might prevent the virus from infecting too much of the drinking water?"

"Sure," Pepper said.

"Thanks…now, I got a bloody bastard in stupid junk metal to chase down."

"Language, Steve," Pepper said, a smile on her face. Steve sighed, then obliged.

"Yeah. Sorry, Pepper. Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Steve leapt out of the broken window after Tony, sliding down the building on his shield's surface, and coming into contact with the ground hard.

He brushed off the dust on his suit, then took off. This was going to be a huge problem for the Avengers now that Loki _and_ another villain and his problem is an issue. And well, jumping of the building kind of hurt.

It truly was faster than riding the elevator though.

 **LOL...Ironshield...two chapters in 24 hrs. I don't think I can do better than that. Thanks for the favs and follows! They're rly appreciated! I'll try to keep this going at a steady rate, thanks!**

 **PuppetPainter**


	4. Chapter III

Loki crashed onto concrete side of the hotel. He couldn't bear it longer.

It was getting too hot. His body wasn't listening to him anymore.

Humans are so impulsive and detesting.

Trying to get their hands on the god of Mischief? Ha! They can wait another thousand years, and it still won't be happening.

Loki tapped his short daggers. Blood dripped off the tips and fell to the ground next to two bodies. He heard a whirring behind him after that, and without looking, Loki knew who it was.

"Long time no see, Stark," he whispered. A faint smile touched the edge of his lips, and he swerved around, flinging a knife at Tony. The knife didn't go very far before it clanged on the metal. Loki gasped and smiled, but there was no more energy left inside of him to do anything else. By his father's name, this earthen weather was remarkably hot…

"Loki!" Tony shouted. He too, had realized that Loki was having trouble moving at all, but when he threw the knife, everything snapped.

Who cared if this guy was in heat? Who cared if he was hurt, or anything else?

Loki had thrown a knife! At him!

Tony blasted full speed into the god, slamming him into the building. One of his red fists gripped the vulnerable throat. Loki still didn't drop that horrible smile, darn it.

"Tony!" Tony heard a voice shout out his name.

Oh yeah. You wish.

Thor crashed into Tony, forcefully separating the two men. He gripped Loki's wrist and pulled him away from Tony, who cursed and stood up. He blasted full speed towards the two men, but was stopped short but another figure.

"No hit friend!" the figure yelled.

"What? Why are you here?" Tony demanded. The looming green figure bared his teeth and jumped on the pavement, cracking the stone.

At this point, a group of commoners had surrounded them.

"Tony! Out, now!" Steve's voice called out.

"Why?"

Then at the exact same moment, a bucket of water splashed down all over the three people, including Tony. It was supposed to be cool, being dumped and drenched in water, but it was like Tony was being set on fire, with ants crawling all over him.

Tony screamed, falling to his knees. Jarvis turned on the air-conditioning system, but still the burning sensation didn't disappear.

"What wrong?" Hulk asked, frowning. Thor and Loki had stopped arguing when the water came down, and was now staring at Tony, who was wrapped in Steve's arms. Steve kept on murmuring, "Oh, this is _not_ good…this is _very_ not good…"

"Heat?" Thor whispered, and Loki looked up at him.

"Ow."

Thor was gripping Loki's hand so tightly that it felt like his bones were going to snap (for the third time within 30 hours). His eyes were alight, like a huntsman tracking down his prey.

And his eyes were set on Tony.

"Hey!" Loki called out. Thor's head snapped down, and his eyes dimmed down a switch. But the heavy look of desire didn't quite diminish. Yet before either one of them made a move, they could hear Tony's muffled scream of surprise as Steve carried him and ran off.

"Stark Tower, now." Loki gripped Thor's hand, and upon his brother's request, Thor spun his hammer and took off into the sky. Hulk followed after Steve and Tony, thundering down the streets.

As Loki flew past the buildings, he felt another wave of heat wash over him. His hand failed him again, and it slipped out of Thor's.

Just like the first time.

Like when he fell into the abyss.

He couldn't find his voice to scream though. He just fell, staring as Thor's face grew smaller, his eyes widening, his mouth opening, the two syllables, "Lo—ki!" forming…

And then he was clutched in another grasp, dangling by his legs. His side felt bruised, but Loki was thankful that he wasn't some mush on the sidewalk right now. He knew who had caught him—the strength, the grumbling noises, the speed and swift movements—it had to be Hulk.

And sure enough, it was. Except unlike last time, this time he wasn't trying to beat him into the ground.

"Thanks!" Thor called. He had his hand stretched out, and in an instance Loki was flying through the air towards his brother.

"Oh my…Don't _ever_ do that again!" Loki screamed, but he was quickly sealed off with a pair of lips. He gazed, eyes wide, into the blue eyes of his brother. The steel coldness emitting from the pupils frightened him.

Except, he couldn't tell Thor that.

And it felt…good…

 _No way!_

Loki shoved Thor's face away, his breaths coming out in small gasps. He knew that his face must be ridiculously red now, but he hoped it wasn't that obvious.

"We're here," Thor announced.

 _How could he be so calm? That's not my brother,_ Loki thought. _But I can't say I don't love him…_

And with a quiet whisper, he murmured, "Thor…"

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is so late...I went on vaca and left this at home without uploading...sorry! I know Loki is a little (a lot) OOC this chapter! Smut scene coming up soon (first time writing so much smut...gahh!)**

 **PuppetPainter**

 **P.S. Please review! Please favorite and follow! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter IV

"Thor…" Loki murmured again. His brother smiled down at him charmingly, and asked, "Yes?"

Loki swung his fist up into Thor's face.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You can't go around flirting with everyone because Jane freaking dumped you! Who the heck do you think you are? Oh my word, are you freaking serious? Why haven't I stabbed you yet? I don't know what you did with Thor, and whoever the freak you are, I just want to tell you to get your crappy ass out of here and scram!"

Thor looked like someone had thrown a rotten apple at him, and the fruit had jammed itself down his throat.

"Uh…"

Loki shoved Thor away from him and stormed inside the Avengers headquarters, the Hulk stopping momentarily and laughing, "Ha! Funny!" before following Loki inside.

Loki's face flushed. Did his brother not know he was in heat? How _dare_ he flirt with him like that during this time? How dare he think it was okay for him to be a bastard playboy?

"The f*** is wrong with him?" he cussed, slamming his fist into the wall.

Behind him, Hulk laughed and pushed open the door for Loki.

"Lady first," he said. Loki growled, but he couldn't say that he didn't admire the Hulk for still having the least bit of courtesy in him. Of course, there was also the fact that he was very thankful to the Hulk for saving his life.

"Thanks." Loki entered the room, summoning his scepter and entering the room as the Second Prince of Asgard. "What's wrong with him?"

Steve sighed.

Tony had curled himself into a ball, rocking on his heels. Jarvis had automatically spat him out of the costume, and now the Iron Man suit had tucked itself back into one of its display cases.

"I should've brought him to headquarters. We've got news, guys," Steve said.

"What is it?" Thor's voice sounded. Immediately Loki felt his body heat up, but partially it was from his anger.

"There's a new guy on the scene," Natasha's voice said. She and Clinton walked into the room, a board behind them. She glanced at the Hulk and smiled. The Hulk made a sound that Loki was sure was a cross between pride, happiness, and bashfulness.

"He calls himself the "new Cupid", and he developed a virus that would infect the water, thus causing Omegas to reach their heat early. Alphas become more aggressive and hard to control too. This illness can be spread with just the touch of the contaminated water." Clinton pointed to a bottle of water on Tony's desk. "That's okay. Anything that was created before the due date of April 9th is fine, but anything after that is pretty much contaminated. People still don't know what's happening. Steve has told Pepper to find a cure for this."

"Has a result been found?" Steve asked.

"Not yet."

"Um…sorry. Is it okay for him to be in here?" Wanda asked, walking into the room with her brother, Pietro, and Vision.

Loki rubbed his forehead.

Okay, so maybe being the bad guy once before does lead to some bad influence. And a lot of questioning. Still doesn't mean they should judge him by one experience. Now with Thor…that was a different case.

"Yeah. I think. As long as you don't make anything bad happen, Loki, it's fine for you to be here, right?" Natasha asked.

"Do you think I would _want_ to try anything while surrounded by a bunch of super humans?" Loki retorted. "I'm the God of Mischief, but I know the difference between being the cause of the mischief and the result of the mischief."

"That's a yes," Thor interjected. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder, sending shivers straight up the other's spine. Wanda's eyebrows rose up, and she put a hand up.

"Are you going to let her read my mind?" Loki asked.

"Yes," almost everyone said simultaneously.

"…Very well." Loki allowed the woman to place a hand on the side of his head. He closed his eyes, feeling the woman making her way through the fabric of his mind.

"He's clear," she finally announced.

"Alright, I'm clear, thank you very much," Loki hissed. As if he was a virus! "What are we going to do with Stark?"

Everyone turned back to Tony, who was still rocking on his heels.

"He goes like that every single time he reaches heat," Steve sighed.

"You know," Hulk grumbled. "You bed him."

Steve's face flushed red. Natasha bumped the Hulk and whispered, "We know that, but we don't say it out loud, big guy."

"So this is normal?"

"Not the rocking part," Steve replied. "I have never seen him rock on his heels during heat before."

"I have."

 **Hey~~~~I'm back again! Loki is finally getting a bit into character, but now Ton y is OOC?Sorry about it guys, I'll try to fix that, but you know...omegas do things randomly under heat! Thanks for the views, keep on reviewing, favorite, and follow!**

 **PuppetPaintert**


	6. Chapter V

Pepper walked into the room.

"You has?" Hulk grunted. Natasha seemed to realize that the Hulk hadn't changed back to Banner yet now, and she quickly guided him away and began to murmur, "The sun's getting real low…"

"Oh wow, I seriously wonder what the two of you have done before," Pietro muttered, but Clinton smacked him on the arm and immediately the other shut up.

Steve thought to himself, ' _How did the water get into the armor anyways…?'_

As if she could read his thoughts, Pepper said, "Bad news—the water that is causing so much trouble around the city is quickly advancing, and can now be infectious with just the slightest touch. Good news—there aren't any." Glancing at Tony, she said, "There was one time when he was like that."

"And?" Wanda asked.

"It was back in Christmas. That was ages ago, before the Avengers had been set up. Tony's a genius, I'm sure you all know that, but his ego is going to kill him one day. I told him that, constantly, and he never listened to me. One time, his invention failed on him, and a billion dollar agreement failed. Normally, the failure of the experiment wouldn't have made him so depressed and locked up, but the fact that this was a huge step into the light and towards fame, and that _he_ had ruined it by now working hard enough caused him to fall into depression and self-hatred."

"I didn't even know that man could have such feelings," Loki said sarcastically, and although Steve shot him a nasty look, he knew inside that he couldn't agree better.

"That was the first time and last time he's been like that." Pepper sighed, looking at Tony.

"How did he get out of it?" Natasha asked, walking out of the room with a now looking dumbfounded Bruce who was staring at Tony as if he saw some master discovery.

"When he was first introduced to Steve," Pepper said.

"Like a fairytale," Thor added.

"You're almost from one, man," Pietro retorted, but Clinton immediately stepped between them and apologized. Afterwards, he aimed very carefully at Pietro's foot, and stepped on the _ground_.

Really hard.

"Saw that coming," Pietro added with a charming smile, returning to his spot.

Clinton rolled his eyes.

"What should we do now?" Banner asked. "This is a very interesting state of—"

"Bruce," Natasha chided, pulling him away from Tony.

"We're going to have to wait and see how he's going to get out of it this time. I don't really know how long it's going to take…but Steve," Pepper said, "you're going to have to stay with him 24 hours a day. I'm not sure what he might do in this state, and I'm sure that he's going to be in heat for the next couple of days. Please?"

"Glad to fulfill my duty," he replied.

With that, he carried tony in his arms back into where Tony's bedroom was in the Stark Tower.

Slowly, everyone else began to clear out, leaving only Thor and Loki standing in the middle of the vast room.

"Hey, brother…"

"I don't want to hear it," Loki snapped. He found himself a seat, and sat down in it. His head was spinning from all of the information that was flowing in. He supposed he was never going to get used to having to work in a team, much less being the one that was following orders. Whether or not he was the Second Prince of Asgard, Loki had always been the commander of all the battles.

He hated not being in charge.

And he hated how he couldn't get his hold on everything. Never before had he felt so confused about a subject…

And it wasn't about the whole Avengers organization or this new bad guy that he was now supposed to fight against, as a villain himself.

It was _Thor_ , for Odin's sake, _Thor_ that he had trouble figuring out.

 _It's my heat_ , he finally convinced himself. _It has to be. Speaking of which…_

"Did you wear a condom last night?" he asked Thor, who jolted out of his own trance, stammering, "Uh…uh…"

"Yes or no?" Loki demanded. Thor scratched his head, finally muttering, "No…" Loki's eyes went wide, and immediately he pressed a hand to his abdomen. He couldn't tell whether he was getting pregnant or not—all he could tell was that if he were to become pregnant…

No. That couldn't be.

"Loki, I swear that…if you have my child—"

"Thor!" Loki screamed. Slamming his scepter into the ground and opening a fissure, he leapt and tackled Thor, biting and cussing. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, trying not to get him hurt.

Then Loki suddenly quieted down, curling himself up into a ball in Thor's embrace. His breath became ragged, and the temperature rose up.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asked. Loki glared up at him before saying the answer.

"My heat."

 **Hey! I can't believe it took me this log to update! Pls review for me guys! I rly appreciate the favs and follows so far! I realized that I had accidentally messed up where they are right now. This takes place after the Avengers have moved to the new Avengers place, and Stark Tower is now Tony's only. Everything is happening at Stark Tower, not the Avengers headquarters.**

 **PuppetPainter**


	7. EXTRA I

EXTRA

"Ah…" Loki whispered. Tears streamed down his face as the man behind him pounded into his body fiercely. Thoughts flashed through his mind, each of them worse than the one before.

"What're you thinking about?" the Grandmaster asked, hissing as Loki tightened in surprise. "I don't like it when you think about other things when—"

"I know!" Loki screamed as he felt his erection built up. His body trembled with both fear and terror. He never knew that being away from Thor would cause such feelings to sprout. Or maybe it as just the fact that the man relentlessly raping him had no intention of understanding his feelings. Each time Loki had sex with Thor, it was pleasurable for him…but maybe not so for Thor. Loki never realized the amount of lust withheld by Thor was so great when he and Thor were together.

He missed Thor.

He really did.

"Th…" he cried. Loki never knew that he was capable of crying so hard.

"Grandmaster!" a voice called from the other side of the door. It was the woman advisor, the one who held the Grandmaster's staff for him. The person of matter paused his movement.

"What?" the older man growled. He hated it when people disturbed his "fun time".

"We have a visitor. She says she has a contestant for you."

"Tell her to come by again later!" the Grandmaster shouted. He started moving again, making Loki bite his bottom lip in pain.

"It's the same one that brought the Hulk!" the woman screamed, and the Grandmaster grunted as he pulled out and released his load on top of Loki's arched back. He panted for a few seconds, then said, "I'll come see her shortly."

"Is that man-slu* in there again?" the woman asked in disgust when the door was opened by the man. The Grandmaster laughed.

"You bet," he smirked.

Loki waited till they were far away he couldn't hear them, and then started screaming and crying into the pillows. Three weeks. Three damn weeks he'd been trapped here, and on the second day he had been using his body as a price of exchange to please the terrible man.

Loki cussed, screamed, cried, threw knives everywhere, broke all sorts of fancy accessories, and eventually got a hold of himself. He dawned his clothes on.

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, the right heir of Jotunheim…God of Mischief…" he quietly recited.

Taking a deep breath, he took his final step into the meeting hall.

Hundreds of scantily dressed women immediately surrounded him, some asking how he got to stay in the Grandmaster's room for so long, some asking if he would also be interested in women, others asking if he would be so kind to share his "experience".

Loki thrust his head up, refusing to talk to them.

Instead, he took a seat where he knew he would be able to see the newcomer as well as the Grandmaster. Seconds later, his side was crowded by women and a couple of men. He ignored them all, intensely focusing on the figure jerking in his chair. The girl—Valkyrie—passed him by, a look of pity and detest flashing through her eyes.

Anyone that slept with the Grandmaster was vile in this planet.

Only the lowest of the low would sacrifice them to sleep with the old man.

Then the figure stopped jerking, and immediately Loki's eyes went wide. He snapped his head to the left and started talking to a woman he knew not the name of, but he dared not speak loudly nor look at Thor's direction.

Norns, why did it have to be him?

"…Ahhhhhhhhh!" Thor's scream echoed across the entire hall. Loki, however, with his mesmerizing story, had managed to instantly grab the attention of his surrounding crowd. Occasionally he glanced at Thor, until the familiar voice sounded.

"Loki!"

Loki sighed internally and pretended to be pissed off as he shoved his chair back.

"Tell him! I'm the _God_ of Thunder!"

"What are you doing here?" Loki hissed.

Thor explained how he got here, and Loki replied back he had gotten here weeks earlier. The Grandmaster coughed a bit, and Loki quickly started thinking of a way to escape this situation. He was glad to see Thor, yes, but right now…his life was dramatically at the risk of being disfavored.

"I've never seen this man before in my life," Loki said, smiling awkwardly. The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow.

"He's my brother!" Thor exclaimed. The Grandmaster lifted the other eyebrow.

"Adopted," Loki added.

The Grandmaster didn't seem to care whether or not Thor was Loki's adopted brother or not. He seemed to care that Loki was _very_ close with this man.

And that made him unpleased.

A series of events rapidly happened after that, and the only thing Loki remembered was the hurt look in Thor's eyes and his ass throbbing the next day.

"Brother…" Loki whispered. He found Thor sitting in the circle of contestants. Thor didn't seem to care that it was Loki there.

He started throwing stones at him, in fact. It kind of threw Loki off track.

Especially when he did the "get out of here signal" and Thor thrust a giant stone at him. It was humiliating, and Loki couldn't find a better option than to just leave Thor alone.

If he ended up dead tonight, that would be his own problem.

Loki walked into the scenery room after adjusting his clothes. He tried to control his limp, but of course…the hurting backside wasn't helping him much.

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Loki sat down on the opposite side of the couch the Grandmaster was sitting on. He saw Thor entering the arena and started to regret placing a bet on Thor's death. He wasn't sure who the other guy was (even after three weeks, since this was the first time he _actually_ came to the game, not only placing a bet on Contestant A or B), until he heard that thundering roar.

His face paled, and his face slacked.

Loki turned around to leave but was pulled back by the Grandmaster.

His eyes flew across the scene as Thor screamed, "Hey! We know each other! He's a friend from work!"

 _Work_ , Loki groaned. _The last time you guys worked together was when you and your stupid team of inhumane humans blew up Sokovia into the sky._

Then the fight started, and the Hulk smashed Thor into the opposite wall. Thor screamed, "You're embarrassing me!" and then returned a fist. Loki almost felt bad for the green giant. _No_ one was going to be able to beat that idiot of a brother he had.

"…the sun's getting real low, big guy. No one's going to hurt you…" Thor said with a grin. The crowd went silent as the Hulk seemed to waver. Thor smiled.

Loki _swore_ it was that stupid grin that ticked the Hulk off.

It couldn't have been _anything_ else.

No.

"That's how it feels! Yeah!" Loki shouted, pumping his fist into the air as Thor was face-slammed into the ground two times right, one time left, another time right, and then tossed across the arena.

"Sorry. I'm just a big fan of the sport," Loki said sheepishly when the Grandmaster gave him a look in the eyes.

The fight was officially over when Thor won. Well…when the Grandmaster tasered him with that incredibly strong taser (Loki didn't think Thor would be affected that bad, since he was technically the God of Thunder, but…) and sent Thor to the ground.

But still…everyone all knew who the victor was.

Of course.

Loki knew it all along.

And he had just lost 1500 Asgardian coins.

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry this story has been hanging for such a long time...I've started school already, and was kind of busy, haha...Anyways, this is the most smut I've written, and the next extra is going to have more (possibly)...the extra is based off of Thor Ragnarok, and if I have any details wrong, I'm terribly sorry. I've only watched the movie once.**

 **PuppetPainter**

 **P.S. Pls review, fav, and/or follow! Thanks guys!**


	8. EXTRA II

EXTRA II

"Explain this to me," Loki demanded, staring down at Thor, who was carelessly polishing his hammer while sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I have nothing to explain, brother," Thor replied. Loki growled, anger boiling in his throat.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to explain as to why Lady Sif's bra and underwear is in my room? Our room? It was hidden under the covers, Thor!" Loki threw the objects of matter onto ground in front of Thor, then sucked in a deep breath. "Alright then. _I'll_ explain it for you. You brought Lady Sif into the room after you dumped me at the party last night. You f*cked her the whole night, which is why I couldn't get into the room when I finally escaped the damn place. Is that right?"

"Like I said, brother, I have nothing to explain," Thor repeated.

"Brother! Brother!" Loki paced around. He had never felt so betrayed, so angry in his life. "You haven't called me 'brother' for _years_ now, Thor. Is this what you're trying to hint at? For us to break apart? Alright then, _brother_. Have it your way."

With that, Loki stalked out of the room, laughing incredulously with tears in his eyes.

If he happened to lift his head he would see the guilt and hurt hidden in Thor's eyes. But he didn't. His mind could only race faster and faster—Was this what Thor felt like when Loki betrayed him? No. What does it matter now?

Dinner was the _worst_ thing both Loki and Thor had been through. They absolutely hated it. Well, at least Loki did.

"Did the two of you fight again? Loki, what did you do?" Frigga asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and shoved his plate away from him.

"I'm done, Mother. I will be in my room." Loki walked away without answering the question. His stomach churned with both hatred, sorrow, and anger. He couldn't stand sitting on the opposite side of the table from the man that had betrayed him like that. Although he knew he betrayed Thor all those times, he never once tried to play with Thor's feelings—and yet Thor had done it to him. And Mother and Father still thought Loki was the bad child. Thought everything was his fault. Thought that Thor had nothing to do with it.

Loki slammed his fist into the wall next to him, breaking a very expensive Asgardian vase. Servants jumped back in surprise then hurried to clean up the mess.

Loki stormed into his room, the old, other room, slamming the door behind him.

He flopped down on his bed, still frowning, utterly displeased with what had just happened. The green and black swirls mixed with gold pulled him back into that cold and selfish Loki, the Prince of Jotunheim, the Frost Giant embedded within a costume of an Asgardian.

"Stupid…idiot…bastard!"

With each word Loki hurled a silver knife onto the ceiling.

Loki felt something tremble under his covers. He reached into them, pulling out a black spider.

Normally Loki would've dropped it, impaled it, stepped on it, screamed, shouted, called for Thor, hid under his blankets, and do a lot of other things, but as he lay there, holding the creature, he could only think, " _I hope this is poisonous_."

He dropped the arachnid on his face.

A set of fangs pierced Loki's delicate skin, and Loki felt the poison rush through his veins.

The last thought that went through his head was, " _Good._ "

"Who are you?" Loki demanded, sitting up. The man in front of him had blue eyes, tanned skin, gold locks that might've looked good if he bothered to comb them, an unshaven beard, and a…hammer?

"Loki!" a woman's voice came from his left. Loki turned just in time to see a woman fling herself onto him, red locks and huge bosom smothering him.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"He's Thor, your brother, she's Frigga, your mother, and I am Odin, your father. You are Loki, my son, the Second Prince of Asgard. You were bitten by a spider, and if Thor had not followed you into your room you may not have woken up from your slumber," a man with a long white beard and an eyepatch introduced.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know us," Frigga said. Loki looked at the woman as if she was crazy.

"And I would know that because…?"

"Mother, it seems to me that Loki has unfortunately lost his memory. I don't think he would really know any of us now," the first man said. Thor, the older man had said.

"Alright. I'll just say that you are telling me the truth. But I don't really, well…I don't really feel like I like you, man in white beard." Loki glared at the man who called himself Odin. Then his eyes flicked to Frigga, and then softened. "But I know you. Or at least, maybe my past self did. And you…"

Thor gulped, waiting as Loki made his comment about him.

"I loved you, didn't I?"

 **Yo guys! Hey, I'm so sorry about posting another Extra and not the actual plotline...I've been really busy lately. I know that this chapter totally sucked, but I tried. I hope you guys continue to fav, follow, or review! It means a lot to me!**

 **PuppetPainter**


End file.
